Facade
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: "I don't care if you stay with him, but I want you to know that I'll always love you till the day I die. I would rather you be with me, but if you do choose to stay with him, I'll continue to wear this facade for you. So you won't have to worry."


**Hey guys before you read this I would like you guys to know that this is based off The Great Gatsby. I had an English final and I had to write a story based on the book or film so this is what I created. I changed the ending of the movie on how I wanted it to be because I hated the ending a lot. Also if see different names on here, it's because I used different names for my final and when I went to changed the names to upload it here I missed it.**

 _ **Characters:**_

 **Gatsby-Hikaru**

 **Nick-Kaoru**

 **Daisy-Haruhi**

 **Tom-Tamaki**

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, smiling as I was fixing my suit until it was straight. I ran my hand through my dark brown gelled hair, fixing the ruff clumps as I smoothed my hair with my fingers. I looked good, I always did, but you could tell behind my smile, in my hazel eyes that I was scared to death.

I let out a deep breath and my smile turned into a smirk. "You look good Hikaru, there's nothing to worry about. You're just throwing a party like you always do. But the only thing different is…" My smile fell and was replaced with a doleful expression. "...Is that Haruhi is coming…"

All those memories of what happened during these past couple months flooded through my mind. We were each other's first loves, finally reunited after years apart. I was drafted into the military while in college, along with my twin brother, which was when Haruhi's and my romance was first starting.

During the first couple months I would write letters to her every day and she would reply. But after a couple months the replies became less and less until she just didn't reply at all. Then all of a sudden, when I just got home from the military I finally got a letter from her...stating that she was married to a former friend of ours, Tamaki Suoh. I broke down knowing about the marriage, isolating myself in my room for months, not even letting my brother Kaoru in. I would just sit on my bed with the covers around me, staring at the tear stained letter, my heart hurting at all the memories we shared together.

My parents said that she was just a summer fling and I should find a women more to my standards, which to them means wealthy and famous. But to me, Haruhi wasn't a summer fling. She was the first person I ever loved. To this day I can't imagine myself with any other women, I just can't let Haruhi go...I'm so obsessed with her that when I found out where she lived I moved into the mansion across the lake from her and Tamaki's. Where every night I would go to the dock and watch the green light from their dock across the lake. Wondering what Haruhi was doing right that second.

If it wasn't for Kaoru, I wouldn't have ever seen her again, but just would've watched the light from her dock, wishing to see her. When I did see her again it was awkward at first, but it soon became less awkward and we began talking as if we were friends that hung out all the time. But soon our friendship turned back into the romance that we had before I was drafted.

Tamaki knew nothing about it, hell he was too busy with the affair he was having on his own, which Haruhi knew about, yet she still stayed with him. I offered that she could leave him and be with me, but all she said was that she was going to think about.

Tamaki soon caught on that Haruhi and I were seeing each other, but kept quiet about it, until we were in the city with Haruhi and Kaoru, where Tamaki had an outburst about his wife screwing another man. I lost my temper as he taunted me and we got into a physical fight with one another. Haruhi had to separate us. She was so upset because of the fight that she wanted to go home, and I offered to go with her.

She took the keys to one of Tamaki's cars and she began to drive the two of us home. While she was driving she was so distraught that when we passed an auto shop, she didn't notice a lady run into the street until it was too late. We tried turning, but the car hit the women, making her roll off the windshield. I noticed that the women was Tamaki's red haired mistress. Haruhi was so petrified at what she just did, that I had to drive the rest of the way back to her home. The incident happened only a couple days ago, and Haruhi hasn't contacted me since then.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts, I looked over towards the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Kaoru. He wore an identical suit to mine, but in white. His light brown hair was slicked back to right which was the opposite direction of my hair.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "The first guests have arrived."

I gave him a nod and smiled. "Yah, I'm ready."

Kaoru smiled back and I exited my room. We walked down the hall to the banister, where we saw people entering our house from the front door downstairs, walking to the main hall. I didn't recognized any of the people, they were just some random city folk that heard about the party and showed up. I didn't care though, the only person I cared about was Haruhi.

"Do you think she's going to show up?" Kaoru asked. "You two didn't leave on a good note last time."

"Hopefully she does." I replied, not taking my eyes off the people entering our mansion. "And if she doesn't, I'm not going to stay for the party."

Kaoru chuckled, looking back at the guests. "Well I wouldn't mind that, more drinks for me. But I guess that won't happen." He nodded his head the direction to the door. "She here, what a shame too, I really wanted all those drinks."

I looked back at the front door, a bright smile formed on my face when I saw her, but it soon fell when I saw that she was locking arms with Tamaki. I glared down at him and I guess that he sensed it because he looked up at me, his glare matching mine. His dark blue eyes locked onto my hazel ones, feeling a static of hatred between us. Kaoru noticed our glares and put a hand on my shoulder, making me look at him.

"Come on, let's greet them."

I just gave a nod and we both walked down the left curved staircase down to the main hall, grabbing a glass of champagne from a tray a severer had as they walked by. We met the "couple" at the bottom of the staircase, where Kaoru greeted them.

"Hello guys, I'm glad to see that you two could make it."

Tamaki smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again Kaoru. The party looks amazing." I just rolled my eyes and took a sip of my champagne. Tamaki looked over at me and his smile went fell back to a glare. "Hikaru."

I matched his expression. "Tamaki."

There was an awkward silence between us as we glared at each other, making Kaoru and Haruhi feel uncomfortable.

"You look well." Tamaki said.

"And so do you, old sport." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

Tamaki's glare hardened, he hated it when I called him that. I looked over at Haruhi and my glare softened. She always looked beautiful, but tonight, I don't know how she did it, but she looked even more gorgeous. She wore a white strapless dress with ruffles on the bottom length of the dress that ended up to her waist. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a neat bun with her bangs parted to the right and with a feather headband on. She had light makeup on, she never did like makeup, but she would wear it for special occasions.

Haruhi caught my stare and blushed slightly, looking away from me. I just smiled at her reaction, she was so cute. Tamaki noticed my star and grew angry.

He pulled Haruhi up to him and smiled at her. "Hey Haruhi, why don't we go dance for a bit?"

"Actually, I would like to talk with Haruhi for a bit if you don't mind." I said, a small smirk on my face.

Tamaki growled. "Like hell I would…"

Haruhi put a hand on Tamaki's chest, telling him to calm down. She looked up at him. "It's alright, we won't be that long."

Tamaki was still a bit unsure, staring down at his wife, then gave her a small nod. "Alright, if it won't be that long."

Haruhi smiled at him. "Thank you."

I grabbed her hand and led her outside to the garden. Tamaki grumbled under his breath as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "If your brother tries anything with my wife Kaoru, I'll kill him."

Kaoru chuckled, his eyes not moving from the direction Haruhi and I left in. "I highly doubt he'll do anything."

 _Go get her bro._

I led Haruhi deep into the garden where no one could see us. She looked at all the flowers in amazement, as if she's never seen them before.

"Wow, even at my house we don't have these many flowers. They're all so beautiful."

I smiled, looking back at her. "Well, I got a little surprise for you then."

I led her deeper into the garden until I stopped in front of a rose bush. Haruhi gasped in amazement and walked up to the bush.

"Hikaru..." She knelt down and let her fingers gently glide over the rose petals. "They're beautiful."

"I knew that your favorite flowers were red roses, so I had one of my servants plant a bush for me when I first moved her because it reminded me of you."

Haruhi smiled at me lovingly, then chuckled. "Do you remember a couple months ago when you bought me all those roses when Kaoru tricked me into meeting you at the house next door.

I chuckled, putting my hands in my pockets. "How could I forget? That was the most awkward conversation I ever had for the first few minutes until we got comfortable."

"Yah, but it felt really good to catch up, after all these years."

Haruhi went back to looking at the roses as I just continued smiling at her.

"Yah, it was."

* * *

 **A Couple Months Ago**

I was sitting on the couch in the living room of the small house next to my mansion, waiting for Haruhi to arrive. Kaoru was waiting by the door with an umbrella for when she arrived. I began shaking my leg nervously, looking at one of the bouquets of roses I brought her.

I heard a car drive up and I grew more nervous. I stood up and began pacing as Kaoru greeted Haruhi, walking her up to the door, shielding her from the rain with the umbrella. I took in a deep breath.

"You can do this. " I whispered, encouraging myself. "You can do this."

I jumped up and down, shaking my hands as adrenaline rushed through my body, but it soon disappeared when I heard their footsteps on the patio. No, I can't do this.

I ran over to the window and opened it as fast as I could before jumping out of it into the pouring rain. I ran around the house to the front and began running back to my house, but when I made it to the end of the driveway I stopped, looking back at the house. My heart began to hurt thinking that I might never be able to see Haruhi again if I don't see her now.

I gulped and slowly began making my way back to the house. The rain soaking my hair and black suit, making it stick to my body like glue, but I didn't care. My breathing began to grow ragged from nerves, seeing it turn into must in the cold air.

The gravel under my shoes began to grow silent as I reached the stairs and up walked up to the door, staring at it nervously for a couple seconds. I gulped and took in a deep breath before knocking on the door rapidly.

I heard footsteps to the door and gulped again. Kaoru opened the door, a little shocked to see me back.

"What are you doing?"

I looked at him, then back at the living room down the hallway. I took in another deep breath and brushed pass Kaoru into the house. I moved my soaked hair out of my face and adjusted my suite that was also soaked, then made my way back to the living room.

I stopped when I saw Haruhi, she was looking at one of the bouquets of roses I brought, my nerves coming back. She had her back to me, turning her attention from the roses to the rain outside the window. I guess she felt my presence because she turned around and saw me. Her smile fell and was replaced with a shocked expression.

We stared at each other for a bit, neither of us saying a word. Our eyes both began to get watery as all the memories we had together flooded into our minds.

"I'm certainly glad to see you again." Haruhi said, still in shock.

"I'm…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm certainly glad to see you again as well."

We both gave each other a nod and Kaoru walked into the room. "Well, why don't we all have some tea?"

We both nodded again and Haruhi took a seat in a chair while I stood by the chimney, resting my arm up on a stand that held a clock. Kaoru brought out a tray of tea and began pouring us some. Haruhi and I would steal glances from each other, but didn't say anything.

I cleared my throat, breaking the awkward silence. "We've met before…" As I turned to look at them, my elbow hit the clock, making it fall. I tried catching it but it hit the ground, snapping the top off. I picked up the clock off the ground and put it back on the fire place then grabbed the part that broke off. I chuckled embarrassed as I looked over at them holding the broken part. "I'll repair this immediately."

I tried putting the piece back on the clock, almost dropping the clock again. But soon was able to put the piece back on. I then made my way over to a chair and sat down as if nothing happened.

"Sorry about the clock." I said.

"It's an old clock." Kaoru said. "And it's not mine..."

"It's lovely though." Haruhi added. "A lovely clock."

"Yes." I agreed.

There was another awkward silence between us for a bit, until Haruhi looked over at me.

"We haven't met for many years."

"Five years next November." I said.

Haruhi looked at me then at her hands uncomfortably.

"Tea?" Kaoru offered.

"Yes thank you."

"Tea would be lovely."

"Lemon or sugar?" Kaoru asked.

"Neither." Haruhi replied.

"Plane." I said.

Kaoru nodded and handed us both our teas, where we just continued sitting there uncomfortably, drinking our tea insync. Kaoru looked at both of us, feeling the awkwardness in the air. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I have to pop into town."

"Town?!" I exclaimed.

Kaoru grabbed his coat and left the living room. "I'll be right back."

"Kaoru!" I called after him putting my tea cup down and left the living room. "I've got to speak with you about something!"

I followed Kaoru out of the room and stopped him before he could leave.

"Yes, I'll be right back." He said.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside the house. "This was a mistake!" I whispered panicked. "This was a terrible mistake!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You're just embarrassed. Haruhi's embarrassed too."

I looked at him surprised. "She's embarrassed?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes as much as you are."

I looked back towards the living room, then back at him. "We need to talk!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes again as I dragged him outside. "You're acting like a little kid. You're being rude, Haruhi's in there all alone and you're being…"

I held up a hand for him to be quiet, I then fixed my suit again before taking a deep breath and walked back into the house to Haruhi. I looked back at Kaoru nervously, but he just told me to fix my hair by motioning his hand to move my bangs out of my face. I nodded and did what he said before walking back into the living room as Kaoru left.

At first our conversations were awkward, we would say a couple words then there would be an awkward silence again. But after a bit, we began to get more comfortable talking to each other, then soon we could talk to each other like we've always seen each other. We haven't even noticed how much time has passed until we heard Kaoru cleared his throat. We both looked over at him, he had a smile on his face.

"It stopped raining." He said as he took his coat off.

Haruhi and I both looked over at the window and saw that he was right. I looked back at Haruhi and smiled at her.

"Yes it has hasn't it?"

Haruhi smiled back at me, the smile I've been longing to see for the past five years.

* * *

We laughed at the memory, after that day our romance had also returned soon after, which I was very grateful for. Haruhi stood up and walked over to me. I grabbed her hand and brought in up to my lips to kiss. She smiled at me, but it soon fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed and looked down. "It's just...I don't know what to do." She looked back into my eyes. "I love you with all my heart." She placed a hand on my cheek. "And I would love to spend the rest of my life with you...but I also love Tamaki."

I looked at her for a bit hurt, then smiled sadly and placed my hand on top of hers. Rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand. "I don't care if you stay with him, but I want you to know that I'll always love you till the day I die. I would rather you be with me, but if you do choose to stay with him, I'll continue to wear this facade for you. So you won't have to worry."

Haruhi's eyes began to water, small trails of tears falling down her cheeks. "Hikaru…"

I kissed her, letting a couple of my own tears fall. I never loved anyone like how I loved Haruhi, and I'll never find anyone like her, but I'm willing to push away my own selfish desires for once for her happiness.

We separated from each other and I held her in a hug for a bit, never wanting to let her go. I kissed her forehead then put her head in my chest, letting her hear my heartbeat.

We stayed in that position a little longer, until we heard screaming coming from the mansion. We separated and looked and looked towards the mansion.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, but it doubt it's anything good."

I grabbed Haruhi's hand and we rushed back to the mansion. When we got inside we saw a drunken man with a dirty white shirt and blue overalls in the center of the room, with a gun in his hand. He pointed the gun at Kaoru.

"You!" He slurred. "Where is your twin brother?! Tamaki said he's the one who killed my wife a couple days ago!"

His wife...I never killed anybody. Then it hit me and my eyes widened, I looked down at Haruhi and back at the drunken man. His wife must've been the women we hit that night...Tamaki's mistress.

Kaoru held his hands up and gulped, backing up to where Tamaki was, who also had his hands up.

"I don't know where he is." Kaoru lied. "He left the party a while ago."

"Lies!"

"N-No it's true." Tamaki stuttered. "I promise it's true. You can trust me Asao."

Asao didn't lower the gun, obviously not buying into their lies.

"I got to stop him." I said.

Haruhi looked up at me horrified. "No Hikaru, you could get hurt."

"Well if I don't stop him, he could hurt a lot of people."

"Hikaru…"

I gulped and let go of Haruhi's hand, making my way over to Asao. Kaoru noticed what I was doing and shook his head, telling me not to come, but I didn't listen to him.

"Asao!" I called out to him. Asao turned around and saw me, his glare hardening as he raised up his gun.

"You finally show your face Hitachiin!" He slurred.

I held up my hands, trying to get him to calm down. "Asao, I understand why you're upset. If I was in your situation I would be furious too. But killing me won't bring her back."

"It may not, but at least I'll get to avenge my lovely Hina, who you just left in the middle of the road after you killed her!"

"But I didn't kill her."

"Then if you didn't, who did?!"

I looked over at Haruhi, who was watching everything, terrified at what was going to happen next. I couldn't tell Asao that it was Haruhi who hit his wife, or he might turn the gun on her. I took a deep breath and looked back over at Asao. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, Asao shot the gun, the bullet piercing through my chest.

"No!" Kaoru and Haruhi screamed.

I gasped in shock, placing my hand to my chest where I've been shot then looked at it, seeing blood on my fingers. I slowly looked back up at Asao with a horrified expression as my vision began to get foggy and I began to feel dizzy before collapsing on the ground.

Kaoru ran over to Asao and tackled him to the ground. But before Kaoru could take the gun out his hand, Asao shot himself in the head, killing himself instantly.

Kaoru growled "Damn it!"

He wiped the blood off his face and looked back at where I was and saw Haruhi holding me in her arms, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Keep him awake!" Kaoru ordered her. "I'll call and ambulance!"

Haruhi nodded and Kaoru ran to the other room to get the phone. She placed a hand on my cheek, trying to keep me awake. "Stay with me Hikaru. The ambulance is on their way."

I coughed, blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I looked up at Haruhi's face, my vision still blurry. I placed my hand onto of her's.

"Haruhi…I never stopped loving you." I whispered, causing her to tear up. "Ever since the day I've fell in love with you, there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you."

Tears began falling down her cheeks. "Hikaru…"

"Promise me...Promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest, don't let people control you." Haruhi nodded and I looked over at Tamaki. "You...you better treat her like the wonderful girl she is or...or I'll haunt you."

Tamaki chuckled, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I will." He winked at me. "Old sport.

I looked back up at Haruhi, squeezing her hand with the last bit of my strength. "Tell Kaoru that I'll miss him, and not to stop living his life because I'm gone."

Haruhi nodded, more tears falling down her face as she put her forehead against mine. "

I caressed her cheek. "I...I love you Haruhi…"

My hand then went limp. Kaoru ran back into the room and noticed that I was limp, and Haruhi morning.

"No…" He ran up to my body "No!"

He held his head to my chest and sobbed, while the rest of the guests just watched the whole sad scene, overcoming with emotion as well.

* * *

It has been a couple months since my death. Kaoru was still taking my death real hard. For the first couple of weeks he would just drink, but he soon learned that it wouldn't bring me back so he stopped. But now he's doing better, doing what he did before I died. But twice as much work because I was no longer there, but overall he's doing alright.

Haruhi was also still taking my death hard. She and Tamaki were still together. At first the relationship was a bit rocky, but Tamaki kept his promise of taking care of Haruhi, which was all I wished for.

I wish I wasn't taken away this early, and I wish my friends and family didn't have to suffer because of my death, but at least they are trying to move on with their lives, while still remembering me. Which was all I asked for.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this little one shot. I know the ending was kinda bad, this was my English final so it had a limited number of pages I had to do, but I hope you guys enjoyed it, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


End file.
